Avec le temps tu accepteras
by Valandra-Snape
Summary: Ancienne fic : Le seule amour de Rogue. Une arrivée à Poudlard qui va faire changer notre professeur de Potions favori...
1. Les fantômes du passé

**Chapitre 1: LES FANTOMES DU PASSE**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à ceux qui aiment cette fic et qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je vais la reposter en essayant de mettre un chapitre par semaine. La fic a été quelque peu revue, donc il y aura quelques changements. Certains personnages vont disparaître, mais bien sûr pas les principaux.<strong>

**Disclaimer : **je ne fais que publier une fanfiction. RIEN ne m'appartient, rien du tout. Les personnages et l'idée de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, et cette fanfiction à Valandra ( j espère de tout coeur qu'elle continuera cette fanfic)

* * *

><p>Cassandra Collins traversait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas précipité et décidé. Voilà bien des années qu'elle avait quitté sa chère école. Tous ses souvenirs étaient tellement présents dans son esprit qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait jamais quittée.<p>

Mais à présent, elle ne revenait plus comme élève, mais en tant que professeur d'astronomie. Elle avait une certaine appréhension de rentrer dans cette école et de faire face à des élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas! Mais elle en avait vu d'autres durant sa carrière d'enseignante. En effet, elle avait enseigné chez les moldus et bien que les cours n'avaient rien de similaires, elle en avait vu d'autres ! Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse respecter.

Certains souvenirs revenaient à son esprit et elle arborait un sourire intérieur tant ils étaient agréables. Mais d'autres par contre, lui paraissaient tellement douloureux qu'elle avait envie qu'ils ne se soient jamais produits. Et surtout, sa rencontre avec un élève en particulier : Severus Rogue.

Il y avait eu tellement d'amour entre eux ! Elle se souvenait de la douceur, la gentillesse avec laquelle il la traitait. Et c'était bien la seule, car à l'accoutumée et avec les autres élèves, il était froid et distant.

Ils étaient devenus bien vite amis. C'était la seule amie qu'il avait, car les autres ne l'aimaient pas. Et il ne faisait rien pour se faire aimer. Ses tenues négligées, son refus de parler aux autres n'avaient rien arrangés à la situation ! Et malgré les critiques des autres sauf de Lily Evans, elle était restée campée sur ses idées et une amitié sincère semblait s'être formée entre Cassandra et Severus. Puis, leur amitié s'était transformée en amour. Elle savait qu'au départ, il avait gardé ses distances. En, effet, une relation amoureuse entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard seraient mal vus et ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter en début de cinquième année.

Puis, il avait commencé à fréquenter Bellatrix Lestrangle et les autres Serpentard. Et le jour où il lui avait demandé de se joindre à Voldemort, elle l'avait quitté.

De son côté et après ses études, elle avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix avec Lily Evans, son amie, son frère par adoption, Remus Lupin et ses amis, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Petigrow.

Pour ce qui était de James et de ses amis, elle ne les avait jamais porté dans son cur. En effet, James Potter était tellement prétentieux et imbu de sa personne à l'époque ! Son air suffisant et arrogant l'avait exaspéré maintes fois! Elle se souvenait qui Severus était son souffre-douleur préféré. Et quand ils s'ennuyaient, ils se vengeaient sur Severus. Il faut dire que Severus semblait éprouver pour James et ses amis une animosité prononcée. Et qu'il avait tendance à les suivre partout où ils allaient pour leur causer des ennuis.

James quant à lui, ne l'aimait pas beaucoup de son côté. A chaque fois qu'elle pouvait, elle tentait de protéger son ami de leur moqueries et attaques. Mais il avait essayé de la jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami Sirius Black, qui de son côté aurait bien voulu sortir avec elle. Mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement ses invitations en lui disant de jeter son dévolu sur une autre fille. Et il en avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine ! Mais selon toutes vraisemblance, une seule ne comptait à ses yeux : Elle ! Elle se souvenait de ses amies qui auraient bien voulus être à se place. Et elle leur répondait volontiers qu'elle leur céderait bien sa place.

Un seul comptait à ses yeux: Severus Rogue! Et personne, n'avait pu y changer quelque chose. Et surtout Sirius Black qui ne pouvait supporter cette amitié dans un premier temps qui les liaient. Et elle avait subit beaucoup de moqueries de la part des autres. Mais elle s'en fichait un peu. La seule amitié à laquelle elle tenait, c'était celle avec Lily Evans.

Lily, elle avait été sa meilleure amie. En effet, celle-ci l'avait toujours soutenue dans l'union qui l'avait lié à Severus sans la juger. Elle avait dit que tel n'était pas son rôle et que si tel était son bonheur, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'y opposerait ! Et quand les autres, lui tournaient le dos, seule Lily, lui avait accordé son amitié sincère.

Mais l'âge et la maturité avaient fait que James et ses amis avaient grandi et ils avaient réussis à se réconcilier. En effet, en septième année, Lily, qui auparavant avait détesté James, était sortie avec lui. Et Remus et elle avaient réussi à la convaincre que James avait changé et les avaient réconciliés. Et tous les deux avaient fait table rase du passé. James avait bien précisé que pour ce qui concernait Severus, il n'y aurait pas de réconciliation possible. Mais Cassandra s'y attendait un peu. Avec Sirius, elle avait réussi à lier une amitié sincère et profonde. Mais, il n'y avait rien eu de plus, car Severus était toujours dans ses pensées et elle souffrait beaucoup de cette absence.

Le jour où il était revenu de leur côté, elle avait été heureuse. Mais elle lui avait résisté un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Et peu de temps après qu'ils se soient remis ensemble, ils s'étaient mariés.

De cette union était née Valandra, le seul souvenir agréable qu'il lui avait laissé ! Elle se souvenait de l'amour que Severus leur avait donné. Les deux femmes de sa vie, comme il les appelait avec tendresse, semblaient être sa seule raison de vivre.

Jusqu'au jour où ... il avait commis l'irréparable. En effet, tous les deux avaient écoutés par inadvertance une conversation entre Le Professeur Dumbledore et Trealawney. Ils parlaient d'une prophétie qui devait mettre en péril Voldemort. Hors, Cassandra savait que Severus jouait les agents doubles. Mais elle était loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il aillait tout rapporter de ce qu'il savait à son maître de cette fichue prophétie. Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait. Mais selon toutes vraisemblance, il était resté fidèle à son maître ! Et cette fidélité avait causé la mort de James et de Lily, sa meilleure amie.

Le jour où elle avait appris la mort de son amie, elle avait été déchirée intérieurement. Mais ce n'était rien face à la colère qu'elle ressentait pour Severus. Elle l'avait quitté avec perte et fracas, s'en fichant de ses supplications pour qu'elle reste ! Et elle avait emporté Valandra avec elle, lui interdisant tout contacts avec elles.

Le cur brisé, la jeune femme était partie vivre parmi les moldus et avait coupé tous liens avec le monde de la magie. Hormis les nombreuses visites de son frère Remus qui était le Parrain de Valandra. . Elle avait appris par lui que Sirius avait donner l'emplacement de la maison des Potter. Il avait été accusé d'être un mangemort. Et pour ajouter au sombre tableau, il avait été accusé du meurtre de Peter Petigrow dont on n'avait retrouvé qu'un doigt et cinq moldus qui s'étaient retrouvés par hasard sur le lieu du crime. Mais comme son frère, elle n'avait pas crû à ces accusations. Elle connaissait trop Sirius pour savoir que jamais il n'aurait trahi ses meilleurs amis et qui plus est aurait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Il avait quitté sa famille à cause de leurs idées quelques peu pointues des sangs purs. Ce n'était pas pour aller rejoindre les rangs d'un sorcier qu'il méprisait et contre qui il s'était battu aux côtés de Dumbledore. Et elle avait la conviction que Petigrow qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé avait joué un rôle dans cette trahison. Et n'était pas mort.

En âge de comprendre, elle avait révélé à Valandra sa vraie nature, lui avait parlé de son père. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'il l'avait trahie, mais n'était pas rentrée dans les détails. En effet, elle avait juré à Dumbledore de ne rien dire à personne quant à la trahison de Severus et elle avait l'intention de tenir sa promesse !

Elle avait appris à Valandra les rudiments de la magie, hors de la vue des moldus comme c'était la loi.

Mais elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du monde de la magie. Jusqu'au jour où Valandra avait reçu cette maudite lettre lui disant qu'elle devrait rentrer au Collège de Poudlard. Cassandra n'avait pas vraiment envie que Valandra mette les pieds dans cette école. Elle savait que Severus y enseignait et qui plus est, était le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Mais elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et avait décidé d'en discuter avec son enfant unique et celle-ci avait alors refusé tous contacts avec son père. Le hibou était parti avec le refus catégorique de la mère et de la fille de mettre un pied dans cette école.

En effet, Valandra avait souffert de l'absence de son père et lui en voulait de cette absence.

Mais Dumbledore, toujours tenace était venu en personne chez elles et après quelques phrases convaincantes avait réussi à convaincre la mère et la fille que revenir à Poudlard était la meilleure décision qu'il soit ! Il avait insisté sur le fait que le poste de Professeur d'astronomie était à pourvoir à présent. Il se rappelait des résultats excellents de Cassandra en astronomie. En effet, elle avait toujours été une élève studieuse et remarquable et l'astronomie était une matière où elle excellait. Il avait appuyé sur le fait qu'en enseignant à Poudlard, elle pourrait garder un il sur sa fille.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté ce poste, même si ses retruvailles avec Severus lui seraient pénibles.

Valandra quant à elle, avait 12 ans à présent et Dumbledore avait accepté qu'elle rentre en première année. Elle aurait beaucoup de retard à rattraper. Mais Cassandra savait que sa fille était brillante et elle était fière d'elle d'ailleurs.

Maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu accepter cette offre. Sans aucun doute, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à son cher directeur, qu'elle admirait et respectait profondément. Et qui plus est, parce qu'il était venu en personne le lui demander.

Toutefois, elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse et commençait à se demander comment elle avait pu accepter ce poste alors qu'elle éprouvait autant de sentiments mitigés pour celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours d'ailleurs !

Mais elle devait s'interdire cet amour. Comment pourrait-elle aimer un traître de ce genre ? Et surtout, comment pourrait-elle lui accorder toute sa confiance ?

Elle savait que ces retrouvailles seraient inévitables ! Et elle craignait plus que tout cette rencontre. Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, ni lui non plus d'ailleurs ! Ces longues années de séparations, ne feraient qu'une seule chose : ouvrir de vieilles plaies purulentes qui s'infecteraient.

Mais bon, elle garderait son calme. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir le Professeur Dumbledore à qui elle avait promis de garder son calme. Même si pour l'heure, ce projet lui paraissait irréalisable.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfiction n'est pas encore facebook mais si vous pouviez juste dire que vous appréciez ce serait vraiment sympa, alors un petit Like dans une REVIEW serait le bienvenu! =D<strong>


	2. La seule qu'il ait toujours aimé

CHAPITRE 2: LA SEULE QU'IL AIT TOUJOURS AIME

**Severus Rogue était dans son bureau à ruminer de sombres pensées. Même ses livres de magie noire dont il était friand ne pouvaient le distraire. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique personne : Cassandra Collins ! **

**Il ne pouvait que se souvenir d'elle car de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, une seule avait compté à ses yeux : elle! Et durant toutes ces années de séparation, il ne l'avait jamais réellement oubliée. Il se souvenait de ses magnifiques cheveux roux ondulés, de sa démarche gracieuse et de ses magnifiques yeux gris qui pouvaient s'enflammer à la moindre contrariété. Et du caractère, elle en avait ! Il s'en souvenait très bien ! Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas remis ce jeune présomptueux et arrogant Potter ainsi que ses amis à leur place ? Sauf peut-être son frère d'adoption Remus Lupin pour qui elle semblait éprouver une tendresse profonde.**

**Il n'avait pas compris la tendresse qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour ce loup-garou. Mais après tout, il était son frère et il pouvait comprendre cette tendresse. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé en fait ! Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, car il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas ses idées racistes sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas voulu la chagriner. Et c'était la seule personne pour qui il effectuait de tels sacrifices. **

**Ca ne l'avait pas empêché pour autant d'épier les gestes et actes de Potter et de ses amis. Et il avait découvert la vérité quand à la nature de Lupin. C'était un souvenir douloureux pour lui, car celui qu'il détestait le plus, Potter, lui avait sauvé la vie. **

**Il se souvenait aussi de la colère de Cassandra quand elle l'avait appris ! Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble à l'époque des faits. Ils étaient juste amis. C'était la seule amie qu'il avait. Une amie sincère qu'il appréciait beaucoup, Déjà à l'époque, il ressentait de l'attirance pour elle. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. En effet, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'une relation entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor serait mal vus. Et il ne voulait pas causer des ennuis à la jeune fille. **

**Mais pour en revenir à Potter et du fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, il se sentait en droit de protéger son fils : Harry. Il savait que celui-ci devait rentrer à Poudlard cette année. Si celui-ci était comme son père, ce qui devait être le cas, cela ne serait pas facile ! Car Potter avait la manie de s'attirer les pires ennuis. Et d'entraîner ses amis dans ses galères ! Quant au fils Potter, il ne lui mènerait pas la vie facile, c'était certain ! Il voulait faire payer au père son arrogance plus que prononcée ! D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que le père et le fils étaient pareils.**

**D'autre part, il s'en voulait d'avoir révélé la prophétie à Voldemort. Et il se devait de protéger le petit Potter. Après à cause de sa trahison que Cassandra était partie. Et il voulait corriger son erreur.**

**Cassandra ... Il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Il se réjouissait lorsqu'ils avaient leur cours commun de potion. Ses talents dans ce domaine étaient émérites et le Professeur Slughorn qui était Maître des Potions à l'époque la portait en haute estime, comme Lily Evans d'ailleurs ! Combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas aidé lorsque le professeur Slughorn leur donnait des potions nouvelles à effectuer et qu'il avait du mal à s'en sortir? Lily Evans les aidait aussi et ensemble, ils avaient les meilleures notes de la classe, ce qui énervait singulièrement Potter et ses amis. Surtout Black qui ne supportait pas de voir l'amitié qui l'unissait à Cassandra. Il avait remarqué son intérêt pour la jeune fille dés la quatrième année. Pourtant, Cassandra avait refusé toutes ses propositions de sortie à Pré–Au - Lard et toutes autres activités extra scolaires. Tout ce qui comptait à l'époque, c'était ses études et rien d'autres. **

**Et aussi, elle était toujours prête à le défendre quand il était dans des situations désespérées, ce qui n'était pas au goût de Potter et ses amis. **

**Mais comble de malchance pour Potter et ses amis, leur amour s'était déclaré en début de cinquième année quand un jour, Potter, lu avait jeté un sort et qu'il s'était retrouvé la tête vers le sol. Cassandra avait annulé le sort au moment le plus désespéré pour lui et Potter s'apprêtait à, l'humilier devant les autres élèves. **

**Elle avait annulé le sort et avait commencé à s'énerver contre eux.C'est à ce moment là que Potter s'était retournée contre elle et avait appuyé sur le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. La foule qui s'était amassée pour voir le spectacle, s'était mi à se moquer d'elle. Elle avait regardé Severus en rougissant et au bord des larmes. Elle serait partie en courant, si Black ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Il avait pris une mine déçue en se moquant de ses sentiments pour lui et lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait oublier cette erreur. Il s'était alors emparé de ses lèvres et s'était mis à l'embrasser fougueusement sous le regard interdit de Severus et les acclamations des autres. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, car Cassandra le repoussa et le gifla violement. Et en ayant assez des applaudissements et des moqueries des autres, elle était partie en courant.**

**Lily Evans était arrivée à ce moment précis et s'était mise en colère contre James et ses amis. En effet, une profonde amitié la liait à Cassandra et elle ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. **

**Severus furieux s'était approché de Black et l'avait menacé avec sa baguette magique. Lily l'avait ramené à la raison en lui disant de laisser tomber et de rattrapant Cassandra qui avait plus besoin de lui que ces crétins. Lui, qui l'avait traité auparavant de Sang – de - Bourbe, regretta son geste et partit à sa recherche, les laissant avec Lily qui était bien remontés contre eux et les injuriaient violement.**

**Il n'avait pas tardé à la retrouver. Il se rappelait très bien de sa détresse quand il l'avait vue en larmes. En effet, il n'avait jamais supporté de la voir dans cet état. Et il détesta encore plus Potter et ses amis.**

**Quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il l'avait retrouvé et qui plus est qu'il l'observait, elle serait partie, s'il n'avait été plus rapide qu'elle et ne l'avait prise dans ses bras. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était enfin déclaré à elle. Il se souvenait avec ravissement de la douceur de ses lèvres quand elles s'étaient touchées. Et du regard tendre qu'elle lui posait à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisait au détour d'un couloir ou quand leur cours étaient terminés et qu'ils se retrouvaient. Et tout simplement de la tendresse qu'elle lui manifestait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec lui. **

**Jamais aucune personne ne lui avait manifesté un tel amour, si ce n'était sa mère et ce sentiment lui était tellement agréable qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle ! Car il l'aimait tendrement et quand ils étaient séparés pendant les vacances, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui écrire des longues lettres passionnées. Et il se réjouissait de ses réponses tout aussi tendres. **

**Cassandra était sa seule raison de vivre, car sa vie chez ses parents n'était pas évidente ! Il ne cessait de se chamailler avec son père pour une raison ou une autre et tout particulièrement à propos de sa mère qui se laissait trop faire par lui à son sens.**

**Et il était heureux de retrouver Cassandra à chaque rentrée des Classes. Et si ce n'était pendant les cours, ils ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle.**

**Puis, il y avait eu ses mauvaises fréquentations de Sepentard. Bellatrix Lestrangle et les autres ! Elle avait toujours évité leur compagnie et après leurs études, quand il lui avait proposé de servir Voldemort, elle s'y était opposée catégoriquement et l'avait quitté.**

**Mais Quelques temps plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent, car il avait décidé de revenir du côté de Dumbledore et jouer les agents doubles pour celui-ci. Cassandra quant à elle s'était engagée dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. **

**Au début, elle refusait tout contacts avec lui. Puis, elle avait fini par admettre qu'il avait changé et comme elle l'aimait toujours, ils s'étaient remis ensemble et ils s'étaient mariés. Il avait été le plus heureux des hommes. En particulier quand Valandra était née. C'était la seule chose qui lui était arrivé de bien et il les aimait tendrement toutes les deux. Il les appelait les deux femmes de sa vie. **

**Il n'avait pas trop apprécié le fait que Cassandra ait choisit Lupin comme parrain, mais il avait fini par accepter par amour pour elle!**

**Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie et rien ne semblait nuire à leur bonheur.**

**Jusqu'au jour où il avait commis une erreur impardonnable. Il avait rapporté la nature de la prophétie à Voldemort, ce qui avait causé la mort de Potter et de Lily. Non seulement de**

**s'en vouloir, il avait vécu une nouvelle épreuve : la séparation qui cette fois était définitive avec Cassandra qui avait emporté Valandra. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la faire revenir, mais elle lui avait interdit de les revoir.**

**Elle était partie, malgré ses prières, ses supplications de ne pas s'en aller. Il avait eu le cur brisé et l'absence des deux femmes de sa vie avait causé un énorme vide dans son existence. **

**Les années avaient passés. Il se souvenait de tous les anniversaires de Cassandra. Et quand elle avait eu onze ans, il s'était réjouit de la revoir. Mais voilà Cassandra qui avait coupé tous contacts avec le monde de la magie avait refusé que sa fille aille à Poudlard et aie le moindre contact quel qu'il soit avec son père. **

**Heureusement Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas renoncé à l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis et y avait réussi, puisque non seulement de faire venir sa fille à Poudlard, il y avait aussi la mère ! Il était heureux de la revoir, bien que pour ce qui concernait Cassandra, ce ne serait pas le cas. Et Albus avait bien insisté sur ce point !**

**Il en avait assez d'attendre dans son bureau à se demander ce qu'il allait se passer et il se décida d'aller dans le bureau d'Albus. Il savait que Cassandra devait arriver sous peu et il trouverait peut-être les mots justes à lui dire avec l'aide de Dumbledore. **

**Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il savait bien qu'à cette heure de la journée, il s'y trouvait. Il tenta de garder son visage insondable et fermé. Car si un élève l'avait vu, ce qui n'était pas possible, car la rentrée des classes était pour dans deux semaines, à l'heure qu'il était, il aurait été plus que surpris par l'attitude de son professeur et aurait eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître son visage insondable qu'il avait à l'accoutumée. C'était ça le secret de la peur et le respect que pouvaient ressentir les élèves quand ils le voyaient. Et il en était fier ! **

**Décidément, il avait eu tort de proposer Cassandra au poste de professeur d'astronomie ! Il savait bien que la jeune femme refuserait de voir sa fille revenir à Poudlard, le sachant dans l'école. C'est pour cela qu'il avait proposé à Albus de la mettre comme professeur d'astronomie si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et il y était arrivé finalement. Mais quelle serait la réaction de la seule qu'il n'ait jamais cessé d'aimée ? Il l'ignorait et il espérait que la rencontre ne serait douloureuse pour aucun des deux !**


	3. Des retrouvailles douloureuses

Chapitre 3: DES RETROUVAILLES DOULOUREUSES

Cassandra se trouvait à présent devant le bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Elle avait toujours adoré ce professeur et avait éprouvé pour elle le plus profond respect. Elle ne savait pas si le Professeur Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau en cet instant et d'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe actuel pour accéder à son bureau ! D'ailleurs, n'ayant jamais eu de problèmes particuliers avec lui, elle n'en n'avait pas eu besoin !

Elle frappa à la porte. La voix autoritaire, mais juste de MacGonagall lui disait d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte.

Quand elle la vit, Le professeur MacGonagall lui accorda un de ses rares sourires, se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme dont ses joues se mirent à s'enflammer. Bien que les années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de ses études, mais Cassandra était toujours aussi impressionnée et intimidée par son professeur et elle se sentait à nouveau comme une petite fille prise en faute. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu d'occasions de la craindre. Au contraire, MacGonagall semblait fière d'elle. Mais elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, car son professeur était plutôt avare en compliments.

MacGonagall de son côté, remarquant le malaise de son ancien élève, lui dit :

« Cassandra Collins ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous avais plus revue ! Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce ! J'ai entendu dire par le professeur Dumbledore que vous seriez le nouveau professeur d'astronomie ! J'en suis heureuse ! »

La mine rougissante, Cassandra dit :

« Merci Professeur MacGonagall ! »

MacGonagall lui dit :

« Voyons Cassandra ! Vous n'êtes plus une de mes élèves ? Vous êtes une collègue maintenant! Veuillez m'appeler à l'avenir Minerva ! »

« Oui Prof ... Euh Minerva ! » Répondit Cassandra qui se sentait mieux.

Minerva dit en lui souriant :

« Ah ! C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Mais je vous en prie asseyez-vous ! » Elle lui indiqua le fauteuil devant son bureau et elle alla s'asseoir. Minerva retourna vers son bureau et sortit une boîte aux motifs écossais. Ils contenaient des biscuits. Elle lui demanda :

« Vous désirez un biscuit ? »

« Oui ! Merci Minerva ! »

Elle en prit un. Minerva lui dit :

« J'ai appris que votre fille allait rentrer à Poudlard cette année ! Comme les années passent vite ! J'espère qu'elle sera aussi brillante que sa mère ! » Cassandra sourit et lui répondit :

« Mais oui Minerva ! Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle est ma fille, mais elle est intelligente et douée. Et sincèrement, j'espère qu'elle rentrera dans votre maison ! L'autre maison où elle serait susceptible de rentrer est celle de son père et je ne veux pas qu'elle y rentre ! Tous contacts avec lui seraient néfastes.

Minerva la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Vous savez, Cassandra, Severus a changé ! Je peux vous le confirmer ! Il a quitté à présent les rangs de Celui – Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le - Nom ! »

Cassandra ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom, si ce n'était pendant la visite du Professeur Dumbledore et cela lui faisait toujours autant de peine de l'entendre.

Elle en revint à la réalité et lui répondit :

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Minerva, j'en doute ! Je pensais qu'il avait changé, mais rien n'était moins sûr ! Il m'a trahi, vous comprenez ? D'ailleurs, je suis persuadée que Vous – Savez - Qui n'est pas mort, mais affaibli! Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que Severus n'attend pas pour rejoindre ses rangs quand il reviendra ? Car je suis convaincue qu'il reviendra ! »

Elle arrêta un moment. Elle en avait assez de parler de Severus et rajouta :

« Mais si vous le permettez, revenons-en à des sujets d'actualité ! J'aimerais voir le Professeur Dumbledore ! Est-il dans son bureau ? Et où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

Minerva la regarda en souriant. En effet, Cassandra n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème avec le directeur et n'avait pas de raisons de connaître l'emplacement de son bureau. Elle lui répondit :

« En effet, oui ! Et le professeur Dumbledore se trouve justement dans son bureau ! Il va être surpris de vous voir si tôt ! Au fait, où est votre fille ? »

« Elle se trouve chez ses grands-parents ! Son parrain s'en occupe très bien. Répondit-elle, Elle a déjà ses effets pour la rentrée des classes ! Ca m'a fait drôle de retourner sur le chemin de traverse ! »

« J'imagine ! répondit MacGonagall en souriant, Moi aussi après toutes ces années, ça me fait toujours drôle ! Au fait, comment va votre frère? »

« Si ce n'est pendant quelques moment du mois (Minerva savait que Remus était un loup-garou) il va très bien Minerva ! Il est comme un second père pour Valandra ! Un père qui lui a manqué terriblement !»

Le ton Cassandra avait pris un ton morose. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Minerva quand à elle fit semblant de rien et lui répondit :

« Mais c'est très bien ! Ce qu'il a pu me causer des ennuis, lui et ses amis ! »

« Oui ! Répondit Cassandra avec un sourire, Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien de ce fait ! »

Minerva se leva et dit :

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller ! »

Cassandra se leva et emboîta le pas à Minerva. Et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver. Tous ces couloirs rappelaient à Cassandra de nouveaux souvenirs.

Elles tournèrent bientôt vers l'angle d'un couloir et se dirigèrent vers une gargouille de pierre pas très belle.

Le Professeur MacGonagall se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

« Nous y sommes ! »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la gargouille et dit :

« Sorbet Citron ! » C'était sans aucun doute le mot de passe, car la gargouille s'anima et fit un pas de côté pour les laisser passer, ce qu'elles firent.

Cassandra découvrit un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même. Quand elles avancèrent, le mur derrière elles se referma.

Cassandra suivit Minerva qui emprunta les escaliers et elles s'élevèrent sans effort en cercles successifs, ce qui eût pour effet de les emmener de plus en plus haut.

Quand elles furent arrivées au sommet, elles virent apparaître, une porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants, avec un heurtoir en forme de Griffon.

Minerva frappa trois grands coups à la porte. La voix familière et chaleureuse de Dumbledore se fit bientôt entendre et disait :

« Entrez ! » Minerva ouvrit la porte, invita Cassandra à rentrer en premier, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle vit une grande salle. Mais elle était à son sens la salle la plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais vu ! Et c'était une salle à l'image de son directeur, un peu excentrique, mais tellement remarquable !

C'était une grande pièce circulaire pleins de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables, d'étranges instruments mettaient des nuages de fumées. Les murs quant à eux étaient recouverts des portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices qui saluaient les nouvelles arrivantes.

Devant elles, se trouvait un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres, et derrière sur une étagère, se trouvait le Choipeaux Magique, qui attendait très certainement la rentrée des classes pour répartir les nouveaux élèves dans les 4 maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Un peu plus loin, sur un perchoir en or massif, elle vit un oiseau rouge vif. Elle en avait vu dans ses livres il y a quelques années. C'était un phoenix, cet être qui renaissant de ses cendres.

Elle était tellement fascinée par ce spectacle, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu que Minerva l'avait appelée à plusieurs reprises. Quand elle s'en était rendue compte, elle répondit un peu gênée :

« Je suis désolée Minerva ! Mais tout ceci est tellement fascinant ! »

Ce fut Dumbledore qui parla en premier et lui dit :

« Il faut dire que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'être convoquée dans mon bureau, pour ne pas dire aucunes ! Je pensais que votre frère vous avait parlé de mon bureau ! En effet, James, Sirius, Peter et lui ont eu bien des occasions de venir ! »

Cassandra sourit et répondit tout sourire :

« C'est une chose qui est certaine Professeur Dumbledore ! Je leur ai même demandé une fois s'ils n'avaient pas plus de chance d'élire domicile dans votre bureau ! Remus m'a répondu qu'il était assez d'accord. Mais le problème, ce serait peut-être vous!»

Dumbledore ria de bon cur et lui dit :

« C'est certain ! Sinon, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Vous avez passé un bon voyage ? »

Cassandra lui sourit et lui dit :

«Merci Professeur ! Et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai passé un bon voyage ! En fait, j'ai transplané avec mes effets à Pré-Au-Lard et me voici ! J'ai considéré que je devais être ici avant la rentrée ! »

« Et Valandra va bien ? »

« Oui ! Professeur ! Elle est chez ses grands-parents avec son parrain et attend la rentrée avec impatience ! »

« Et Remus, il va bien ? »

« Il va très bien Professeur Merci ! Si ce n'est pendant quelques périodes de l'année comme vous le savez ! » Répondit-elle en souriant. Elle savait également que Le Professeur Dumbledore était au courant de la nature de Remus. Et elle savait également qu'il ne l'avait jamais jugé et plutôt aidé.

Minerva considérant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dit :

« Je pense avoir fait mon devoir en vous amenant le Professeur Collins Albus ! Je vais donc prendre congé de vous et vaquer à mes occupations ! »

Elle se tourna vers Cassandra et lui dit avec un sourire :

« A plus tard Cassandra ! J'ai été heureuse de vous revoir ! »

Cassandra répondit à son sourire et dit :

« Moi aussi Minerva ! Et je vous remercie de m'avoir amenée au Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Minerva lui sourit une dernière fois et s'en alla.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui dit alors en désignant un fauteuil près de son bureau :

« Je vous en prie ! Asseyez-vous ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter ! »

Cassandra ne pu s'empêcher de sourire nerveusement. Elle sentait que Severus allait revenir au centre des débats. Mais bon, elle s'y était attendue et alla s'asseoir. Elle monta les marches qui les conduisaient au bureau, s'assit dans le fauteuil que le Professeur lui avait désigné. Dumbledore quant à lui alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Son air tracassé ne lui avait pas échappé et il lui demanda :

« Comment allez-vous Cassandra ? Vous n'êtes pas trop nerveuse pour votre rôle de professeur ? »

« Non Professeur ! Répondit-elle, J'ai été enseignante chez les enfants moldus vous savez ? Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ça n'a pas été de tout repos ! Mais, j'ai réussi à me faire respecter par mes élèves ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement ici ! »

Dumbledore le sentait : quelque chose n'allait pas chez Cassandra. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses méthodes d'enseignement ! Le problème était bien plus profond et il n'eût aucun mal à deviner la raison de ses tracas.

Oui ! Je le concède volontiers, lui répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire compatissant, Mais je remarque que quelque chose ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un vous tracasse ! Je me trompe ? »

Ca y est ! Severus allait revenir au centre de la conversation ! Elle lui sourit tristement et lui répondit :

« Oui, Professeur ! Je vois que vous me connaissez mieux que moi-même! Ce qui me rend nerveuse, si vous voulez le savoir et comme vous devez vous en douter, c'est Severus ! Voilà des années que je ne l'ai plus vu et l'idée de le revoir va ouvrir de vieilles blessures pas totalement fermées ! Et s'il vous plaît, ne me dîtes pas qu'il a change ! Cette rupture m'a tellement déchiré le cur ! Je l'ai tellement aimé que je ne remarquais rien de ses faiblesses ! Et là, il a dépassé les bornes ! Je ne voulais pas que ma fille soit en contact avec son père ! »

Dumbledore l'avait écoutée attentivement et se contenta de dire :

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai peur de perdre mon calme en sa présence Professeur ! Et si vous voulez tout savoir, j'espère sincèrement que votre choixpeau ne mettra pas Valandra à Serpentard ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle tourne mal comme son père ! Et il est d'ailleurs connu que tous les élèves qui ont étés à Serpentard ont mal tournés ! »

Dumbledore la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit calmement :

«Oui ! Mais vous avez ignoré les recommandations de votre frère et ses amis et ce qu'ils vous disaient à son sujet et vous êtes tombée amoureuse de Severus ! Vous en souvenez-vous ? »

Cassandra prit ces paroles en plein visage. Mais elle savait que Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu la blesser et tentait de l'aider. Elle lui répondit :

« Je sais Professeur ! Et j'aurais mieux fait de les écouter au lieu d'en faire à ma tête ! »

« Oui ! Mais vous l'aimiez ! Vous ne pouvez le nier ! »

« Oui, Professeur ! Et tout ce que ça m'a rapporté, c'est une énorme déception qui m'a brisé le cur ! » Elle avait envie de dire à Dumbledore qu'elle aimait toujours Severus et qu'aucun homme n'avait pu le remplacer. Mais elle considéra que ce n'était pas le moment ! Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de se livrer à de telles confidences, même si elle se trouvait en présence d'un homme qu'elle respectait profondément. Elle demanda à la place :

« Professeur ? Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Cassandra ! J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez à l'avenir Albus ! N'oubliez pas que vous avez servi à mes côtés dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Et d'ailleurs, Severus m'appelle par mon prénom quand nous sommes en privé! »

« Très bien Pro ... Euh Albus ! Mais si vous le permettez, je ferai comme le Professeur Rogue (il sentit un ton sarcastique dans sa voix), je vous appelerai par votre prénom quand nous serons en privé ! Autrement, je vous appelerai Monsieur le Directeur ! J'ai trop de respect pour vous pour avoir pour vous ces familiarités devant les autres qui plus est! »

« Comme vous voudrez Cassandra ! Répondit Albus en souriant, Et cette question que vous teniez à me poser, quelle était-elle ? »

« J'aimerais vous demander comment vous avez pu accorder votre confiance à Severus, sachant ce qu'il a fait à James et à Lily et qui plus est l'ajouter au corps professoral et qui plus est le mettre comme directeur de la Maison Serpentard ! »

« Vous savez Cassandra ! Severus m'a servi fidèlement toutes ces années !

« Si vous le dîtes Albus ! Pour ma part, je ne vous croîs pas ! Mais par respect pour vous, je ferai comme si de rien n'était je vous le promets ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à de grandes effusions et à des retrouvailles heureuses ! »

Dumbledore répondit à son sourire, voulut faire un nouveau commentaire, quand il vit entrer dans son bureau, Sir Nicolas, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

Cassandra se retourna en souriant et lui dit tout sourire :

« Sir Nicolas ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! »

« Moi aussi Cassandra ! Répondit le fantôme en répondant à son sourire, J'ai entendu dire que votre fille allait rentrer à Poudlard cette année ! J'espère qu'elle rentrera dans ma maison ! Si elle est aussi douée que sa mère, ça ne devrait pas être difficile ! »

«Merci Sir Nicolas ! Répondit-elle en souriant, Ma fille est douée en effet. Je suis d'ailleurs très fière d'elle !, Quand à la voir dans votre Maison, vous ne pouvez vous imaginer combien je rêve que l'y voir! »

Dumbledore dit :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Sir Nicolas ? »

« C'est Peeves Professeur ! Il fait encore des siennes ! Et nous n'arrivons pas à trouver le Baron Sanglant ! »

Cassandra se souvenait très bien de Peeves qui était l'esprit frappeur du château. Et elle savait que le seul à le ramener à la raison était le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de la Maison Serpentard.

Albus dit alors en se levant :

« Très bien ! J'y vais de ce pas ! » Il se tourna vers Cassandra et lui dit :

« J'aimerais que vous restiez ici, le temps que je revienne ! Je vais laisser la porte ouverte au cas où un professeur aimerait me parler ! Vous lui direz que je reviens tout de suite ? »

« Bien sûr Professeur ! Répondit Cassandra, Cela va de soit ! »

Et il s'en alla, laissant Cassandra seule. Elle se décida à se lever. Décidément parler de Severus lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée et elle avait des pincements au cur ! Elle aurait tellement aimé croire Albus ou même Minerva quand ils avaient dit qu'il avait changé ! Mais elle décida de ne pas trop se faire d'illusions à ce sujet. Maintenant, elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Quand elle entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte. Elle se retourna et le vit ! Severus ! C'était comme si elle avait pris une douche glaciale ou même avait traversé Sir Nicolas ou un autre fantômes et que son coeur se brisait en mille morceaux.

Elle s'entendit s'écrier :

« Severus ! »

Rogue quant il la vit, avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve ! Elle n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années ! Elle était toujours aussi belle !

« Ca ...Cassandra ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt à Poudlard ! Je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir ... Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Une foule de souvenirs enivrants et heureux lui revinrent à l'esprit Il ne pouvait que se souvenir des moments agréables avec elle : le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs longs baisers passionnés, sa douceur, l'amour qu'elle lui portait ... et le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle était tellement douce et son parfum tellement enivrant ! Sa tendresse quand leur corps s'était mêlé la première fois dans la chaleur de la nuit lui rappelait de doux, de voluptueux moments. Tout avait été tellement merveilleux avec elle !

Il n'était plus lui-même. Il semblait être revenu à l'âge de l'adolescence. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui disant :

"Tu n'as pas changé ma Beauté! Tu m'as tellement manqué!" Maintenant, il était tellement proche d'elle, qu'il lui avait pris ses deux mains tendrement. Et là non plus, elle en sembla pas réagir.

-Ma beauté!- Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait entendu ces termes! Et cela raviva ses blessures et la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Severus quant à lui ne la quittait plus des yeux. Et tout ce à quoi il aspirait maintenant, c'était que leurs lèvres se touchent et pouvoir l'enlacer à nouveau.

Inconsciemment et involontairement, il les avait rapprochées des siennes. Mais elle recula et dit en colère :

« Ce n'est pas mon cas Severus ! Si je suis revenue à Poudlard, c'est parce que le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé ! Et c'est tout ! »

A présent, elle lançait des éclairs furieux à Severus. Severus lui dit :

« Donc, tu m'en veux toujours ? »

« Ben tiens ! Dit-elle furieuse, Tu pensais que j'allais passer l'éponge sur ce que tu as fait à James et à Lily ? Tu as causé leur perte ! Et cet acte, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai ! »

« Il est inutile de me rappeler les erreurs que j'ai commises ! Et je vis avec les remords qui en ont découlés! »

« Ca ne fera pas revenir mes amis ! » Dit-elle en colère.

« Tu penses sans doute que je ne le sais pas Cassandra? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand Potter est devenu ton ami ? » Il avait pris un ton plus froid avec elle. C'était déjà suffisamment douloureux sans entendre parler de Potter ! Mais Cassandra lui répondit :

« A titre d'information, Severus, j'ai pardonné à James ses actes ! Tu sais, on était jeunes et tu ne l'as pas aidé non plus à t'apprécier! Toujours à suivre James dans tout ce qu'il faisait et tout cela pour lui causer des ennuis ainsi qu'à ses amis! »

Severus avait envie de changer la conversation qui tournait trop autour de Potter à son goût ! Il lui demanda :

« Comment va Valandra ?»

« Mais elle va très bien ! Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour elle ! »

« Tu sais très bien, que je me suis toujours inquiétée pour elle ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle à nouveau ce qui eût pour effet de faire reculer Cassandra, Et pour toi aussi d'ailleurs ! J'ai tout fait pour vous empêcher de partir ! J'aurais tellement voulu vous garder toutes les deux et voir grandir ma fille ! Mais tu étais bien déterminée à m'en empêcher ! »

Cassandra lui lança un regard furieux et lui dit :

« Oui ! Et à qui la faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait été raconter la nature de la prophétie à Tu - Sais - Qui. Ce qui a causé la mort de James et Lily Potter ! »

« Là, tu te répète ma chérie! (Cassandra lui lança un regard noir) Maintenant, J'aimerais savoir où notre fille se trouve actuellement ! »

« Elle est chez ses grands-parents pour l'instant ! » Répondit-elle.

« Attend un peu là ! Lupin n'est pas avec elle tout de même ? »

« Oui ! Lui dit-elle, Tu n'as sans doute pas oublié que Remus est son parrain ? Et d'ailleurs, elle est au courant de la nature de son parrain. Et elle éprouve pour lui une tendresse profonde ! Il a été comme un second père pour elle ! »

En entendant ces paroles, Severus se mit en colère. Il lui dit avec rage :

« Je ne veux pas que ce loup-garou s'approche de ma fille ! »

« Pourtant, il faudra t'y faire ! Tu n'as jamais rien eu à dire sur son éducation ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement aujourd'hui ! Et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'elle ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle répondit en soutenant son regard et lui dit :

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis Maître des Potions ? Et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous serons amenés à nous rencontrer ? D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que je suis directeur de la maison Serpentard et qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elle rentre dans ma maison ! J'y ai été !»

«Oui ! Et moi à Gyffondor ! Et crois-moi je souhaite plus que tout au monde qu'elle rentre dans cette maison plutôt qu'à Serpentard! » Répondit-elle.

En ayant assez de ces retrouvailles qui tournaient au vinaigre, il lui demanda :

« Où est Albus ? »

« En train de régler un problème avec Peeves, dit-elle, Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir ! »

« Je pense que j'arrive au bon moment ! » Répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils virent justement Albus qui dit :

« J'espère que vous avez pu discuter ! »

« Oui Albus ! » Répondit Cassandra avec un sourire nerveux.

« Et je vois que rien n'a été cassé ! » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je ne me le serais pas permis Albus! dit-elle, Puis-je disposer si vous le permettez ? »

« Bien sûr ! dit Albus, Mais avant j'aimerais vous demander de vous entendre sur certains points ! Vous serez amenés à travailler en étroite collaboration Severus et vous. Vous êtes tous les deux Professeurs à Poudlard et je ne veux pas que les élèves ressentent la moindre animosité quelle qu'elle soit ! »

Ce fut Severus qui parla le premier :

« Je ne vois aucun problèmes Albus ! Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui vous aie suggéré de mettre Cassandra au poste d'astronomie si cela s'avérait nécessaire ! »

Cassandra se retourna brusquement vers Severus. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle était donc, la victime d'un complot ? Elle s'écria :

« Si cela s'avérait nécessaire ? »

« Oui ! répondit-il, je savais parfaitement que tu refuserais de laisser notre fille en ma présence si tu n'étais pas dans les parages ! Et je n'ai pas eu tort ! »

Elle se tourna vers Albus et lui lança un regard plein de reproche. Il lui répondit :

« Je suis désolé Cassandra ! Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous n'auriez pas accepté ce poste, je me trompe ? »

« Non Professeur, Dit-elle, Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait et je reste dans cette école! Pour veiller sur ma fille ! Cela va sans dire ! »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! La rentrée des classes se fera dans quinze jours et je compte sur vous pour remplir votre poste brillament ! Mais je peux vous faire confiance, je le sais !»

Cassandra en avait assez et lui dit :

« Je ne vois aucun problème Albus ! Je remplirai mon poste d'enseignante comme il se doit ! Pour l'heure et si vous me le permettez, je vais disposer ! Je pense que j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui ! » Elle lança un regard noir à Severus.

« Oui ! Bien sûr Professeur Collins! Où se trouvent vos effets ?»

« Je les ai laissés à l'entrée Albus ! Un elfe de maison a dû les emporter vers mes appartements dont je ne sais pas où ils se situent ! »

« Allez demander à Minerva qui vous le dira ! Elle sait où ils se trouvent ! »

« Très bien Albus ! A plus tard ?» Elle tourna les talons et avança vers la sortie. Quand, Severus lui dit :

« A plus tard, Cassandra ! »

« Ouais à plus tard Professeur Rogue ! Et veuillez à l'avenir m'appeler Professeur Collins ! » Et cette fois, elle s'en alla laissant le Dumbledore et Severus seuls !

Albus dit :

« J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que ces retrouvailles ont étés pour le moins difficiles!»

« Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Albus ! » Et il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et tout ce qui s'était dit.

« Il est clair répondit-il quand il eût terminé son récit, que vous n'auriez pas dû lui parler de son frère en ces termes. Ca ne pouvait que raviver sa colère ! »

« De toute façon, rien n'a changé et elle me déteste toujours autant ! » Il semblait peiné de dire ça. Il l'aimait toujours, Albus le sentait.

« Je ne jugerais de rien Severus ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux, Vous pensez bien que si elle ne vous avait pas aimé, elle n'aurait pas eu une réaction aussi virulente ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai ressenti qu'elle éprouvait encore beaucoup d'amour à votre égard !»

Oui ! Albus ! Nous verrons ce que nous dira l'avenir ! Mais pour le moment, je pense que je vais laisser aller les choses ! Il se produira ce qu'il se produira ! Et j'espère qu'avec ma fille, la rencontre se passera mieux ! »

« Je l'espère pour vous aussi Severus ! » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Pour l'heure, je vais m'en aller Albus ! A plus tard ! »

« Oui ! A plus tard Severus ! » Et il s'en alla, laissant Dumbledore seul.

C'était peut-être le fruit de son imagination, mais Dumbledore avait ressentit de l'amour entre Severus et Cassandra ! Il espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger pour les deux protagonistes, car il savait que ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis souffraient. Et il était peiné de voir ça !

Mais peut-être le temps arrangeraient t-il les choses ? Pour l'heure, il se remit à son travail qu'il avait interrompu lorsque Minerva était rentrée dans son bureau avec Cassandra.


	4. A situation désespérée, lettre désespéré

**Chapitre 4 : A situation désespérée, lettre désespérée**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre court... mais nécessaire! <strong>

**Pour l'instant l'histoire compte 66 chapitres déjà écrit! :) **

**Je compte poster un chapitre tout les 2-3 jours!**

* * *

><p>Cassandra se trouvait dans ses appartements. Peu de temps avant, Minerva les lui avaient montrés. Ils se trouvaient dans la tour d'astronomie, ce qui l'arrangeait un peu dans un sens. En effet, elle savait que ceux de Severus se trouvaient au sous-sol, dans les cachots et cette distance lui convenait parfaitement !<p>

Ses appartements qui étaient spacieux ne se trouvaient pas loin de la salle de classe et de son bureau.

Tout aurait pu lui convenir mais ... elle était toujours en état de choc depuis son entrevue avec Severus. La douche froide qu'elle avait prise quand elle l'avait vu lui avait fait comprendre une chose : Elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui ! Et cette situation ne l'arrangeait guère ! La seule et dernière fois qu'elle lui avait pardonné, elle avait subi une énorme déception. Et on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

Elle en avait assez de se morfondre sur son sort et décida de faire une chose qu'elle faisait dans des situations aussi désespérées : écrire à Remus.

En effet, dans les situations désespérées, elle avait tendance à se confier à son frère. Il avait toujours été là pour elle à lui porter secours. Et à l'heure qu'il était, elle avait besoin d'un confident. Et même si ces confidences se faisaient par lettre, cela lui faisait du bien.

Elle prit un parchemin, et écrivit à Remus ce qui suit :

_Cher Remus,_

Je t'écris pour te donner des nouvelles du front ! Je viens d'arriver à Poudlard. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours adoré cette école et notre cher directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à l'instant précis où Severus est arrivé ! Le Professeur Dumbledore était parti à cause d'un problème avec Peeves. Et j'ai eu un choc en le voyant devant moi ! J'ai ressenti comme un électrochoc et j'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi ! Mais je n'ai pas perdu mon calme et je lui ai montré mon mécontentement et ma colère contre lui, toujours présente!

Car, tu vois, il pensait que je lui avais pardonné ! Mais je ne le peux pas ! Il m'a fait trop de mal ! Et je pensais que je l'avais oublié à jamais. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai accepté ce poste à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais rien pu refuser à Albus. Et j'aurais mieux fait, car cette idée de m'ajouter au corps professoral venait de Severus.

En effet, il savait que je n'accepterais pas de faire entrer Valandra à Poudlard sans que je sois dans les parages, comme il a dit, et j'ai accepté. Albus m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu trop le choix et que s'il n'avait pas usé de cette méthode, je n'aurais jamais accepté ce poste ! Et il n'avait pas tort en fait ! Et à l'heure où je te parle, je me sens comme prisonnière de Poudlard !

Je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Albus, mais ma colère pour Severus est toujours présente ! Et à l'idée de travailler près de lui m'insupporte !

Et si j'avais su que Severus était l'instigateur de cette machination, jamais je n'aurais accepté ce poste ! Mais comme je l'ai dit à Albus, ce qui est fait est fait et maintenant, ce que j'ai de mieux à faire, c'est de l'éviter le plus possible et quand Valandra va arriver, c'est de prier pour qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la maison Serpentard !

Je sais toutefois qu'elle sera en contact avec son père qui enseigne les cours de Potions et je pense que ce sera suffisant ! Mais bon, je ne peux rien faire de plus que d'espérer qu'elle rentre à Gryffondor.

Et ce qui me fait un peu peur, c'est de la teneur de mes sentiments pour Severus qu'il existe toujours ! Car j'ai bien l'impression qu'il m'aime toujours !

Sinon, j'espère que Valandra va bien et qu'elle est prête à attaquer une nouvelle année scolaire qui sera très différente de ce qu'elle a connu auparavant !

Et si tu voulais bien ne pas lui parler de mes tracas du moment, car je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu lui diras que tout se passe bien, que je l'embrasse bien fort et qu'elle me manque terriblement !

A bientôt mon frère préféré,

Cassandra

Elle relut sa lettre, puis la plia et la mit dans une enveloppe. Puis, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la volière. Elle enverrait un hibou à son frère. Elle savait qu'il y en avait en permanence qui n'appartenaient à personnes et qui servaient aux personnes qui n'en n'avaient pas.

Elle traversa à nouveau les couloirs de l'école, mais d'un pas vif et rapide. Plus vite la lettre partirait, plus vite elle serait soulagée.

Elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la volière. La brise légère qui balançait doucement ses cheveux lui fit le plus grand bien et la revigora un peu.

Elle rentra dans la volière. A cette heure de la journée, les chouettes et hiboux se reposaient tranquillement. A cette période de l'année peu de rapaces étaient présents.  
>En effet la plupart appartenaient aux élèves et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, la rentrée des classes n'ayant pas encore eu lieu. Elle se dirigea vers les hiboux déjà présent et Elle s'approcha d'un au hasard, et lui dit :<p>

« Je vais avoir besoin de tes services ! J'aimerais que tu donnes cette lettre à mon frère ! C'est urgent ! »

Le hibou partit vers sa destination porter le message. Cassandra espérait qu'il arrive le plus rapidement possible sans encombre sur sa route. Elle avait besoin urgemment de conseils avisés de son frère.

Elle sentit venir la faim en elle et décida alors de se diriger vers la grande salle pour se restaurer. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien mangé depuis ce matin et la faim la tenaillait très fort au ventre.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que je me fais des belles illusions, mais vous savez, laisser une petite review, avec un mot ou deux, ça fait plaisir!<strong>


	5. Rencontre glaciale

_Chapitre 5 : Rencontres glaciales!_

* * *

><p>Cassandra descendit de la volière, tout allait bien, si ce n'était la crainte de rencontrer Severus quand soudain, Peeves se présenta devant elle. Il lui adressa un énorme sourire narquois et lui dit :<p>

« Mais c'est Miss Servilo que je vois ! »

Cassandra continuait d'avancer et lui dit :

« Lâche-moi Peeves ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » Maugréa t-elle.

« Non ! Dit-il en se flanquant devant elle, Tu es un nouveau professeur ! Et tu as droit à un baptême ! » Il avait à proximité un seau d'eau et un encrier.

Cassandra lui lança un regard furieux et continua :

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ça Peeves ! Alors, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement, j'appelle le Baron Sanglant, tu m'entends ? »

Elle hurlait presque. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions sans que ce crétin d'esprit frappeur vienne la tourmenter d'avantage!

Peeves prit un air faussement compatissant et rajouta d'un ton narquois :

« Le baron sanglant ne t'obéira pas, ma belle ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as aimé Servillius que tu dois compter sur lui ! D'ailleurs, ta relation avec un serpentard ne lui plaisait pas ! Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ! C'était d'un ridicule ! »

Cassandra ne perdit pas son calme et répondit :

« En quoi cela te concerne t-il Peeves ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ouvert une agence matrimoniale ! Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Severus et moi est notre affaire ! Et pas la tienne ! »

Le sourire de Peeves s'agrandit et il dit en prenant un air faussement compatissant :

« Tu souffre toujours de cette séparation ? Ma pauvra chérie ! Et je parie que tu as revu Servillius et que tu as des problèmes avec lui ! »

Cette fois, c'en était de trop ! Elle en avait assez et décida de le planter là. Mais il l'empêchait de passer en la menaçant avec son matériel et lui dit :

« Mais non ! Tu n'as pas encore eût ton baptême ! Que désire-tu ? De l'eau ou de l'encre sur ta jolie petite frimousse ? »

Elle en avait assez et n'aspirait à une chose, c'est qu'il disparaisse. Quand elle entendit une voix derrière. Une voix qui lui était totalement insupportable dire d'un ton sec et froid :

« Peeves ! Tu la laisses tranquille, tu m'entends ? » Elle se retourna. C'était bien Severus ! Il ne manquait plus que lui !

Peeves s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'u ton narquois :

« Tiens ! Voilà Servilo qui vient à la détresse de sa chérie ! Et qui va m'empêcher de la tourmenter ? »

Rogue s'approcha de l'esprit frappeur et lui répondit d'un ton cassant et menaçant :

« Veux tu que j'appelle Le Baron Sanglant ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le directeur de sa maison et que j'ai sur lui une influence plus que prononcée ? Alors, va t-en ! Et laisse le Professeur Collins vaquer à ses occupations. Sinon, tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement, tu m'entends ? »

Peeves partit en les injuriant tous les deux et les laissa seuls. Cassandra était restée sans voix à l'idée que Severus ait pris sa défense. Et elle n'aimait pas ça !

Elle lui dit alors froidement :

« Merci Professeur Rogue ! » Elle voulut s'en aller, mais Severus lui dit :

« Cassandra ! Attend ! «

Elle se retourna l'air furieuse et lui demanda :

« Oui ? Que me voulez-vous Professeur Rogue ? »

« Je te prierais de m'appeler par mon prénom ! N'oublie pas qu'à présent, nous sommes collègues de travail ! »

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle froidement, C'est comme tu le désire Severus ! »

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils avançaient tous les deux vers la grande salle. Il lui demanda :

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Bien que cela ne te concerne en rien Severus, je vais dans la grande salle ! En effet, j'ai faim et je vais me restaurer ! »

« Justement ! Lui répondit-il, j'y vais aussi ! »

« Super ! » Maugréa t-elle.

Severus en avait assez de sa froideur à son égard. Il la prit par un bras, ce qui l'avait fait arrêté, la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« Combien de temps, tu vas encore m'en vouloir Cassandra ?Tu ne penses pas que j'ai suffisamment payé pour mes erreurs passées ? » Il avait pris un ton ferme.

« Aussi longtemps que je vivrai Severus ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te pardonner ! Tu as été la raison de la mort de ma meilleure amie que je considérais comme une sur ! Et il faudrait sans doute que je te pardonne ? Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler! Alors, si tu voulais bien me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire ! » Et elle continua sa route, et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Severus la suivit. Il était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle. Mais bien qu'elle lui en voulait encore, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se faire pardonner d'elle. L'occasion que lui avait offerte Dumbledore était trop belle pour la laisser échapper.

De son côté, Cassandra avait envie de lui dire combien elle souffrait de cette situation. Mais elle préféra se taire et garda le silence jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle.

Elle était pareille. Comme dans ses souvenirs. Les tables des quatres maisons étaient alignées perpendiculairement et attendaient les élèves. Le plafond magique révélait un ciel étoilé sans nuages et des bougies flottaient.

A la table des professeurs, elle découvrit avec ravissement les autres professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore qui leur lança un regard surpris.

Rogue parla en premier et dit :

« Le professeur Collins a eu quelque petit problème avec Peeves et je l'ai aidée. »

« Et tu espère une médaille sans doute ? » dit elle avec l'air agacée.

Rogue l'ignora. Les autres professeurs étaient plus que surpris, mais restaient de marbres. Sauf Dumbledore qui s'approcha plus particulièrement près de Cassandra et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Je vous en prie Cassandra ! Vous m'aviez promis de rester calme ! »

Cassandra lui répondit :

« Oui Albus ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile ! »

Il lui sourit de son sourire le plus encourageant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres professeurs avec un sourire heureux. Et tous lui réservèrent un accueil chaleureux. Elle les avait eu tous comme professeur, si ce n'était ce jeune homme habillé d'une robe de sorcier grise et enturbanné. Le Professeur Flitwick le présenta à elle comme étant le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'appelait Quirinus Quirrel.

Elle le trouvait un peu craintif et de plus, il bégayait un peu. Mais elle le trouvait fort aimable et courtois. Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir et elle se trouva entre Quirinus et Rogue à son grand bonheur.

Leur repas apparut bientôt. Il était temps, car elle était affamée. Elle ignora Severus et discuta de tout et de rien avec les autres professeurs.

Après son repas, elle se leva et prit congé d'eux en disant :

Bon ! Je vais prendre congé de vous ! La journée a été suffisamment rude ainsi ! » Elle lança un nouveau regard furieux à Severus qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant toute la durée du repas.

« Sur ce, ajouta t-elle, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! »

Tout le monde lui répondit et elle quitta la salle. Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, prit une robe de nuit et alla se changer pour la nuit. Ensuite, elle alla se mettre dans un lit en baldaquin de couleur rouge et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Cette journée chargée en émotions avait eu raison d'elle. Et elle avait l'impression que c'était loin d'être terminé !


	6. Une réponse tant attendue

**Chapitre 6 : Une réponse tant attendue**

* * *

><p>Severus avait passé une nuit agitée. Il avait passé des heures à se retourner pour trouver le sommeil. Mais voilà, une seule et unique personne était dans ses pensées et l'empêchait de dormir : Cassandra !<p>

La voir à nouveau à ses côtés avait suscité un sentiment qu'il avait abandonné depuis bien des années : l'amour. Il avait cependant senti qu'elle ne ressentait pour lui que haine et mépris. Mais il n'était pas du genre à renoncer à un nouveau bonheur qui s'offrait à lui et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la récupérer ! Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était capable de déplacer des montagnes pour elle !

Comment avait-il pu aller raconter ce qu'il savait de cette prophétie à Voldemort ? Il s'en voulait encore terriblement ! D'autant plus que Valandra ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur ! Il espéra que sa rencontre avec sa fille se passerait mieux. Mais si elle ressemblait à sa mère, c'était mal parti !

Il décida d'aller dans la salle commune. Sans doute verrait-il Cassandra qui ne serait pas heureuse de le revoir, certes, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude du mépris qu'elle usait à son égard. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il y rentra.

Le soleil matinal reflétait sur les vitraux. Et elle était là ! Toujours aussi belle à la lumière du jour. Elle avait l'air de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais elle avait l'air assez fatiguée. Elle aussi avait passé une mauvaise nuit! Il se demanda si elle aussi n'avait pas été troublée de le revoir et si elle ne l'aimait pas toujours. Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Il fallait qu'il lui demande !

Il s'approcha de la table et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ces longues années de séparations avaient fait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Il craignait qu'une dispute éclate à nouveau mais il fallait qu'il lui parle !

Quand elle le vit, elle lui lança un regard froid et lui dit :

« Bonjour Severus ! » Elle tourna à nouveau la tête et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. IL lui répondit :

« Oui ! Bonjour Cassandra ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui brusquement et lui dit avec un sourire nerveux :

« Oui ! Severus ! Te revoir a été un bonheur sans fin ! » Elle avait pris un ton ironique et dépourvu d'humour.

Severus fut choqué par cette réaction mais décida de mordre sur sa chique et lui demanda à la place :

« Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec Peeves ce matin ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit une nouvelle fois nerveusement. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ! Elle lui dit d'un ton glacial :

« Non ! Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec Peeves ! Et à propos d'hier, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as ma défense quand Peeves est venu me tourmenter ! Tu ne penses pas que j'en ai eu assez gros sur le cœur sans que tu viennes en rajouter à ce que je vis pour le moment ? »

Cette fois, c'en était de trop ! Il ne pouvait plus tenir et lui dit en prenant un ton froid avec elle :

« Ecoute-moi attentivement Cassandra ! J'aurais pu très bien te laisser tirer ton plan avec Peeves , mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que ça et te prouver une chose : C'est que je t'aime toujours ! Et je sens que toi aussi tu m'aimes toujours et que ton air agressif à mon égard est un moyen de défense pour t'interdire cet amour ! Car tu en as toujours pour moi. Je le sens ! Et qu'as-tu sur le cœur ? J'aimerais le savoir ! En particulier si tu ressens toujours des sentiments pour moi ! »

Cassandra semblait abasourdie par les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées. Alors, comme ça, il l'aimait toujours ? Elle avait eu raison de croire cette chose. Il fallait que son frère lui réponde le plus rapidement possible ! C'était vital pour elle !

Elle lui répondit :

« Mais où vas-tu t'imaginer choses pareilles Severus ? Je ne t'aime plus ! Bien que je t'ai aimé autrefois ! Je pensais que tu étais différent de ce que tu laissais paraître. Mais je me suis trompée ! »

Elle avait pris un ton déçu et était prête à éclater en sanglots. Quand elle vit arriver dans la salle un hibou. C'était son hibou. La réponse n'avait pas tardé à arriver.

Il se déposa sur la table. Cassandra le remercia, prit la lettre et lui donna un morceau de toast qu'il avala, puis, il s'envola à nouveau.

Elle lut l'enveloppe. C'était bien lui ! Comme à son habitude, il était arrivé à temps pour elle.

Quand Severus lui demanda :

« De qui est cette lettre ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui en colère et lui dit :

« Ca ne te regarde pas Severus ! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser lire tranquillement mon courrier, tu serais gentil ! »

« S'il vient de notre fille, ça me concerne ! Alors, je veux savoir ! »

« Je te rassure, il ne vient pas de Valandra ! Quant à son destinataire, je te laisse le soin de deviner ! »

Elle déplia la lettre et lut ce qui suit :

Ma chère sœur,

Je t'écris pour te dire combien je suis désolé par ce qu'il t'arrive !

En effet, je m'attendais au fait que le fait de revoir Rogue te ferait du mal. Et pour tout te dire, je m'e suis attendu également au fait qu'il t'aime toujours ! Ensemble, vous avez vécu des choses merveilleuses et effacer le passé n'est pas facile !

C'est pour cette raison que je te donne rendez-vous ce soir 20H00 au Trois Balais à Pré-Au-Lard. Je transplanerai jusque là.Je ne puis me p-résoudre à te laisse te débrouiller seule !

Pour ce qui est de Valandra, elle n'est au courant de rien et va très bien ! Et sache que tu lui manques aussi ! Et elle a hâte de te revoir !

A ce soir petite sœur,

Courage,

Remus

Elle referma la lettre et fut soulagée de cette réponse. Elle était heureuse de revoir son frère. Il lui prodiguerait certainement des conseils avisés.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, elle se trouvait en présence de Severus qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant toute la période de la lecture de la lettre. Il lui demanda telle une une affirmation:

« Cette lettre provenait de ton frère c'est ça ? »

« Oui Severus ! Tu n'as jamais apprécié mon frère, mais il a toujours été là pour Valandra et moi ! répondit-elle avec un sourire nerveux, D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ! »

« Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux laisser approcher ce loup-garou de notre fille ! » Il avait pris un air dégoûté.

Elle sentit la colère lui monter. Elle regarda sa tasse de café encore à moitié remplie et eût une folle envie de la lui jeter en plein visage. Mais elle se retint, se leva et lui dit :

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller avait que tu n'abordes des sujets qui fâchent ! Et de faire des choses que je pourrais regretter ! » Elle regarda à tour de rôles sa tasse de café et Severus d'un sourire tout aussi nerveux.

Elle voulut sen aller loin de lui, mais à son tour, il se leva, lui prit un bras, planta ses magnifiques yeux noirs dans les siens et lui demanda :

« Cassandra ! J'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question : m'aime-tu toujours ? »

Cassandra était à nouveau au bord des larmes et tenta de retenir le rouge qui perlait sur ses joues. Elle avait tant envie de l'embrasser et de le serrer dans ses bras ! Mais elle se retint. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle lui répondit tout de même en se dégageant de son étreinte :

« Non Severus ! Je t'ai aimé il y a bien longtemps ! Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où tu as été cherché que je t'aimais car c'est faux ! »

Elle mentait. Il le sentait. Mais il la lâcha pour la laisser partir. Il s'était convaincu de ne pas faire ce qu'il aspirait depuis si longtemps : s'emparer de ses lèvres et l'enlacer tendrement. Mais il ne servait de forcer les choses. Il valait mieux aller en douceur avec elle.

Il termina son petit déjeuner puis quitta la grande salle pour aller dans les cachots. Une rentrée des classes se profilait à l'horizon et la préparation de ses cours le distrairait certainement. Et de celà, il en doutait fortement.


	7. Une attente trop longue

Chapitre 7 Une attente trop longue

* * *

><p>Cassandra avait quitté la Grande Salle précipitamment. Comment avait-elle pu se sentir attirée par Severus après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Et elle savait que cette attirance plus que prononcée n'irait pas en s'améliorant, c'était une chose certaine !<p>

Elle ne savait plus où elle allait maintenant. Quand elle vit qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte de sortie du château. Un peu d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien et elle pourrait sans doute se calmer un peu ! Prendre l'air lui avait toujours fait du bien et elle en avait le plus grand besoin !

Elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers le parc. Mais elle s'arrêta net ! A présent, elle se trouvait devant le saule où Severus et elle se retrouvaient après les cours et où autrefois, elle avait eu ce problème avec James et ce qui avait causé leur premier baiser.

Elle avait une folle envie d'éclater en sanglot mais elle devait tenir bon ... Après tout, elle était seule et personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle avait choisi un endroit très discret et il était impossible de la voir. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Quand elle sentit une main réconfortante et ferme lui tenir l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Dumbledore. A tous les coups, il l'avait suivie.

Il la regardait en silence et tristement. Elle aurait bien voulu sécher ses larmes, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle fit, c'était de s'écrier :

« Oh Albus ! Elle se jeta dans ses bras et redoubla ses larmes. Elle en avait assez de la présence de Severus et tous ces souvenirs qui s'emparaient de son être tout entier depuis qu'elle était rentrée à nouveau dans ce château.

Albus quant à lui, la laissa pleurer. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'était indéniable. Il commençait à s'en vouloir de l'avoir fait rentrer à Poudlard, connaissant les sentiments de la jeune femme pour Severus. Mais si par ce fait, elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait toujours, c'était son rôle de le faire.

Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et rougit. Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui dit mal à l'aise :

« Je ... Je suis désolée Albus ! »  
>Il lui demanda avec son sourire le plus encourageant :<p>

«Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec ça Cassandra ! L'important, c'est que vous alliez mieux ! C'est bien le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que celui pour qui vous ressentez à présent du mépris et de la colère vous aime toujours. Et quand vous vous rendez compte que de votre côté, vous l'aimez toujours ! Et cela malgré le mal qu'il vous a fait du mal ainsi qu'à ses amis ! »

Alors, il avait eu raison de penser que tout était possible entre Severus et elle ? Mais il le savait, Cassandra ne se laisserait pas séduire aussi facilement.

Il lui dit :

« Et ? »

« Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me laisser à nouveau avoir par lui ! Il m'a tellement fait de mal ! D'ailleurs, j'ai envoyé un hibou à mon frère qui va venir ce soir aux Trois Balais pour discuter de tout ça ! Ses conseils avisés m'ont toujours été d'une grande utilité ! »

« Aux Trois Balais ? répéta Albus, Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas venir au Château ? Vous pourrez en discuter tranquillement et loin de la foule qui se presse toujours ! »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle y avait pensé. Mais pensant que cela lui serait interdit, elle n'avait pas osé espérer une pareille chose. Elle lui dit :

« Vous en êtes sûr Albus ? »

« On ne peut plus sûr ! Répondit Albus avec un sourire réjoui, Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir des anciens élèves dans mon école ! En particulier aussi brillants que votre frère ! »

Cassandra lui sourit et lui dit :

« Merci Albus ! Et je lui en parlerai ce soir ! »

Elle savait que si Severus tombait sur son frère, ça créerait de nouvelles histoires. Mais elle avait besoin de Remus ! Et elle s'en fichait de ce que pensait Severus. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était qu'Albus lui ait fait cette proposition. Après tout, Severus n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard ! Mais C'était Albus Dumbledore ! Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Albus lui dit avec un sourire :

« Ce n'est rien Cassandra ! Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, ça me fait plaisir ! »

Ella avait à présent séché ses larmes.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle vit un homme très grand et à la barbe et cheveux hirsutes. C'était Hagrid ! Son sourire s'agrandit et elle dit :

« Bonjour Hagrid ! »

Hagrid quand il la vit, lui dit :

« Cassandra ! Je suis heureux de te revoir ! Félicitation pour ton nouveau poste ! Si j'avais crût qu'un jour tu enseignerais à Poudlard ! Il faudra que tu vienne un jour prendre un tasse de thé chez moi ! Nous pourront nous remémorer des souvenirs de quand tu étais étudiante ! »

« Mais ce sera avec plaisir Hagrid ! Répondit-elle tout sourire, Quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps devant moi ! »

Hagrid se tourna vers Albus et lui dit :

« Professeur ! Vous pourriez venir un petit moment ? C'est au sujet de vous savez quoi dans la forêt interdite ! »

Albus répondit :

« Très bien ! Hagrid, je viens tout de suite ! (il se tourna vers Cassandra et lui dit : ) Si vous vouliez bien m'excuser ! J'ai des obligations à remplir ! »

« Mais bien sûr Professseur ! De toute façon, j'ai du travail et une rentrée des classes à préparer ! Je vais retourner dans la tour d'astronomie ! Encore merci Albus pour m'avoir écoutée ! » Elle lui souriait.

Il répondit à son sourire et lui dit :

« Ce n'est rien Professeur Collins ! Mon rôle de directeur est de veiller sur le bien être des professeurs et élèves fréquentant son école ! A plus tard ? Et passez une bonne journée !»

« Vous aussi Professeur ! (elle se tourna vers Hagrid et lui dit : ) Et vous aussi Hagrid ! »

« Merci Cassandra ! Répondit-il tout sourire, Et ils s'éloignèrent. Cassandra avait sentit que le ton evasif qu'avait pris Hagrid cachait quelque chose. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler de cette histoire qui ne la concernait en rien.

Et à son tour, elle partit pour se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. Sans doute le travail et la préparation de la rentrée lui ferait-elle oublier Severus ! Mais elle en doutait fortement.

Heureusement, elle ne croisa ni Severus, ni Peeves dans les couloirs et rentra sans encombre dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait une tonne de choses à faire et elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Albus à qui elle avait promis de faire preuve d'un professionnalisme à toutes épreuve et elle tenait à ce que cette promesse qu'elle avait faite à son cher directeur soit tenue.

Heureusement, il avait été là pour la soutenir dans un moment aussi critique et elle lui avait pardonné le fait qu'il lui ait caché que cette idée de la faire rentrer à Poudlard était de Severus. D'ailleurs, son amour pour l'enseignement croisé à celui pour sa chère école lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour attaquer cette nouvelle année scolaire qui risquait d'être riche en émotions. Car elle sentait que la seule présence de Severus serait très dure à gérer !

Sa seule pensée lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était toujours éprise de lui. Même si pour l'instant, elle tentait de lui résister, elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Mais maintenant, il y avait Valandra, ce qui changeait tout ! Elle ne voulait pas que sa chère enfant paie pour les erreurs d'un père qu'elle n'avait pas connu !

Heureusement, Remus allait venir ce soir et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aspirer à y être pour le voir. Il ne trouverait certainement pas la situation adéquate, mais sa seule présence, même si elle n'était que pour une soirée la rassurerait et l'encouragerait pour cette année entière qui serait aussi longue que deux vies, elle le sentait bien.

Elle rentra dans la salle de classe et vit que tout était rangé correctement. Décidément, le Professeur Sinistra qu'elle remplaçait et qui avait pris sa retraite, avait veillé à tout pour sa remplaçante. Mais il fallait qu'elle prenne connaissance de chaque emplacement des livres traitant de l'astronomie et il y avait des pans de murs remplis de ces livres.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle fut tellement absorbée dans son travail qu'à midi, elle fut étonnée de voir le Professeur Flitwick la chercher pour prendre son repas.

Quand ils furent arrivés dans la grande salle, elle parcourut la table des professeurs des yeux et ne vit pas, à son grand soulagement Severus. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée, car il arriva quelques temps après elle.

Mais elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'asseoir entre Filius Flitwick et Minerva MacGonagall avec qui elle tenait une conversation passionnée sur cette rentrée des classes qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Severus quant à lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux, malgré le fait qu'il discutait avec Quirinus Quirrell. Mais Minerva et Filius tentaient tout pour la distraire,

Après son repas, elle prit congé d'eux et se dirigea vers la salle de classe d'astronomie et continua son travail compliqué et ardu.

La soirée arriva bien vite et elle termina vers 18H30. Elle descendit prendre son repas du soir. Dans la grande salle, seuls Severus et Quirinus prenaient leur repas. Elle se rendit compte que Severus ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Et il faisait tout pour le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes avec ses commentaires cinglants et ironiques. Le pauvre Quirinus était plus bégayant et embarrassé que jamais.

Cassandra décida d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Quirinus et à ce moment précis, il parut plus à l'aise. Il lui dit :

« Ca ... Cassandra ! Je ... Je suis heureux de vous voir ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire aimable et lui dit :

« Moi aussi Quirinus ! »

Maintenant, Severus n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et la regardait. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de s'acharner sur le professeur Quirell.

Elle continua à discuter avec lui. Mais Severus continuait ses commentaires désobligeant à son sujet de manières subtiles, ce qui n'échappa pas à Cassandra qui lui répondait par un autre tout aussi désobligeant.

Après son repas, elle prit congé d'eux et se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Mais Severus la suivait et il lui dit :

« Je savais que tu aimais ne pas faire comme les autres, mais là, ça dépasse tout ! Comment peux-tu prendre la défense de cet incompétent professeur ? »

Cassandra s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle avait senti une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix et elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée Severus ! Mais ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard si Albus a choisi Quirinus à toi ! Etais-tu obligé de le rabaisser à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ? Qu'as-tu contre lui ? »

« Rien ! Si ce n'est son incompétence à enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal ! Et Albus a eu tort de le choisir lui !» Maugréa t-il.

« Oh ! Mais je vois ce qui ne va pas ! Tu voudrais bien enseigner cette matière, mais Albus t'en a empêché ! Et tu es tellement frustré de ne pas enseigner cette matière que tu te venges sur plus faible que toi ! » Elle vit son air renfrogné et rajouta avec un sourire triomphant :

« J'ai mis le doigt dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne me dis pas le contraire ! Tu agissais de la sorte avec James Potter ! Tu étais jaloux de sa popularité et de son succès auprès des filles et ...»

« Ne me parle pas de lui ! L'interrompit-il avec colère, Et puis, j'aimerais te signaler que toi non plus, tu ne l'aimais pas! Et que tu te mettais souvent contre lui quand il s'attaquait à nous ! Tu l'as oublié ? »

« Oh non ! Comment l'aurais-je pu ? » Elle sentait qu'une discussion sur le passé allait revenir et son frère l'attendait aux Trois Balais. Elle dit d'un ton ironique :

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais j'ai à faire ! A plus tard Severus ! »

Il la laissa partir. Elle avait toujours autant de caractère, c'était une valeur sûre. Et qui plus est, elle le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Si elle pensait un seul instant que son attitude bornée et agressive allait l'empêcher de l'aimer, elle se trompait. Car il l'aimait encore plus.

Il décida de retourner dans la Grande Salle où se trouvait toujours Quirinus. Les autres professeurs étaient là à présent et prenaient leur repas. Il continua de prendre son repas en silence en ne pouvant s'empêcher à la douce présence de Cassandra.


	8. BOOOM

**Chapitre 8 : BOOOOM**

* * *

><p>Cassandra était à présent arrivée aux Trois Balais. Elle avait préféré transplaner non loin des Trois Balais et y était rentrée. Elle parcourut la salle des yeux. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières étaient attablés et discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. Mais elle ne cherchait qu'une seule et unique personne : son frère.<p>

Son souhait de le voir fut exaucée : il était là. Attablé et prenant un verre en l'attendant très certainement. Il n'avait pas l'air trop fatigué. Sans doute, parce que la pleine lune n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Il était vrai qu'elle était un peu à l'avance. Et sans doute avait-il deviné qu'elle allait arriver plus tôt. Il avait l'avantage de la connaître mieux que quiconque et quand elle était dans le besoin, elle était de nature impatiente.

Elle s'approcha de la table où il était, s'assit à côté de lui et lui dit avec un sourire :

« Alors frangin ? Tu attends quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Remus releva la tête et quand il la vit, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Oui ! J'attends ma petite sœur qui éprouve le besoin de mes conseils avisés ! Et je m'attendais au fait de te voir si tôt ! » Il reprit son sérieux et lui demanda :

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle se dégagea légèrement de ses bras et lui dit :

« Ca c'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle en soupirant tristement, Mais je pense que nous serons mieux pour en discuter au Collège ! »

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Oui Remus ! C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a proposé ! »

« Bien ! Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions y aller ! répondit-il avec un sourire, Il se leva, paya son verre et ensemble, ils sortirent pour se diriger vers Poudlard.

IL avait vu que le teint de Cassandra était plus pâle que jamais. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit une main et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis là maintenant ! » Elle lu sourit tout aussi tristement.  
>Remus tentait de la distraire en parlant de Valandra, mais son sourire triste perdurait. Et si Rogue lui avait fait le moindre mal, il risquait de le regretter ! Il en avait déjà assez fait ainsi sans en rajouter d'avantage !<p>

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le château et se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie.

Ils passèrent devant la grande salle. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Severus pour sortir de la salle. Il s'arrêta net, lança un regard froid à Remus qui sentit la main de sa sœur serrer plus fort la sienne !

Il dit d'un ton froid et cassant :

« Lupin ! Toi ici ? Je ne comprends pas ! » Il regarda Cassandra et lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui répondit par un regard tout aussi noir. Remus prit un ton tout aussi froid et lui dit :

« Moi aussi, je suis étonné de te voir à Poudlard Rogue ! Après ton engagement chez les mangemorts, je pensais que le Professeur Dumbledore t'irradierait de sa vie ! »

« Comme toi Lupin ! Répondit-il d'un ton froid, La bête qui sommeille en toi risque de se réveiller à tous moments ! Et j'ai peur que ce soit en présence de ma fille ! Et je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle, tu m'entends ? » A mesure que ces paroles étaient prononcées, il avait haussé la voix. Cassandra intervint alors et lui dit :

« Tu vois, Severus, mon frère est peut-être un loup-garou, mais c'est suite à la morsure d'un autre ! Tandis que toi, la bête monstrueuse qui sommeille en toi est tout à fait naturelle ! Et Remus, lui, n'a trahi personne et aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le faire !»  
>Alors, tu laisses mon frère tranquille tu m'entends ? Si il est là, c'est sur mon invitation et avec la permission d'Albus ! Alors, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses tranquille, tu m'entends ? »<p>

Ils entendirent une voix derrière eux dire :

« En effet, c'est moi qui ait invité Remus à venir au Château ! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Albus qui semblait lancer à Severus des regards réprobateurs. Il se tourna vers Remus et lui dit avec un immense sourire :

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir Remus ! Comment allez-vous ?»

Il lui sourit et lui dit :

« Mais je vais très bien Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis venu rendre visite à ma sœur ! Si je peux vous demander une faveur, veillez sur ma sœur et sur ma filleule quand elle arrivera ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de fâcheux ! » Il lança un regard noir à Severus, qui répondit par un regard tout aussi mauvais.

« Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes avec ça Remus ! Je veille au bien être de chacun des personnes vivant à Poudlard ! Surtout quand il s'agit de mes amis. »

Cassandra avait eu envie de lui rétorquer : « Alors, pourquoi avoir laissé Severus au poste de professeur des potions ? Mais elle considéra que ce n'était pas le moment opportun et elle préféra se taire. » Remus lui dit alors :

« Je pense que pour l'heure, je vais m'entretenir avec ma sœur ! On a tellement de choses à se raconter ! »

« Oui Remus ! Et je vous propose de passer la nuit ici ! Je suis certain que Cassandra ne verra aucune objection à vous loger ! »

A voir la tête « réjouie » de Severus, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment ravi de ce cas de figure. Il dit à Albus :

« Si je peux glisser un avis, je pense que ce ne soit pas une très bonne idée Monsieur le Directeur ! En effet, les étrangers ne sont pas autorisés à rentrer dans le collège et ... »

« Je penses au contraire que c'est une très bonne idée ! L'interrompit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, Et je serai très heureuse de l'avoir avec moi l'espace d'une nuit ! » Cassandra lui adressait un énorme sourire. Severus quant à lui avait du mal à cacher sa colère, mais préféra se taire.

« Mais Remus n'est pas un étranger ! C'est un ancien étudiant de Poudlard ! Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir des anciens dans l'enceinte de mon école ! (il se tourna vers Remus et Cassandra et leur dit : ) Je vais vous laisser ! Bonne soirée ! »

« Merci Professeur ! » Répondit Remus en répondant à son sourire.

« Oui, Merci Monsieur le Directeur (elle se tourna vers Remus et lui dit : ) On y va ? »

« Oui, Cassy ! » Et ils se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie.

Au moment où ils se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie, Severus voulut les suivre. Mais avant que Cassandra réagisse, Albus dit à l'adresse de Severus :

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous Severus ! »

Et ils partirent en direction de son bureau.

Cassandra inspira un bon coup. Grâce à Albus, elle avait échappé à une nouvelle dispute avec Severus et le prochain qui allait dire qu'il avait changé le paierait très cher ! A présent, elle restait plus silencieuse que jamais. Cette entrevue l'avait secouée, c'était une chose qui était certaine !

Ils arrivèrent dans la tour et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Casssandra. Quand ils furent arrivés, elle l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

Elle avait l'air abattue et triste. Mais elle lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Il lui répondit à la place :

« Je te remercie Cassy, mais tu vas venir t'installer à mes côtés et m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier ! »

Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Remus l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre. Cassandra termina par :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire Remus ? Je ne peux tout de même pas m'abandonner à cette attirance après ce qu'il a fait ! Il y a Valandra maintenant ! Et je ne puis me permettre de commettre cette erreur ! Ca c'en serait une, si par malheur, je m'abandonnais à lui ! »

« C'est à toi à prendre cette décision Cassy ! Je n'ais jamais vraiment adhéré à cette relation, mais tu en a toujours fait à ta tête malgré tout ce que te disaient les autres ! Et la seule chose à laquelle je pense pour l'heure, c'est à ton bonheur et à celui de Valandra ! Et bien que je pense qu'il n'a pas réellement changé, je pense que le temps te le dira ! »

« Voilà qui m'avance beaucoup Remus ! Répondit-elle en soupirant tristement, Je ne pense pas que Severus ait beaucoup changé ! Tu n'as pas vu la manière avec laquelle il s'est comporté avec toi ? »

« Tu sais, nos contacts n'ont pas toujours été au beau fixe et je pense qu'il faisait des efforts à mon égard parce qu'il t'aimait. Et si tu veux mon avis, il t'aime toujours ! Mais il ne sait pas comment te le dire ! »

Cette fois, c'en était de trop ! Ces paroles, elle les avait entendues de la bouche de Severus lui-même. Elle se leva et lui dit en colère :

« C'est ça ! Mets-toi de son côté ! Tu sais Remus, ces paroles, je les ai entendues de sa propre bouche ! Et je pense que ça m'a mis dans un état ! d'ailleurs, il me l'a dit suffisamment sans que tu ne me le répètes ! »

Ce fut au tour de Remus se lever à son tour et lui dit en prenant un ton ferme :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là Cassy ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours désapprouvé votre union ! Mais je me taisais pour ton bien-être ! Je soulignais simplement un fait. En effet, je remarque combien il t'aime toujours. Et combien tu l'aimes toujours, malgré ta froideur à son égard !»

Il avait mis le doigt sur un point précis. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée Remus, mais je ne puis me résoudre à l'aimer ! Il m'a trahi et menti qui plus est ! Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à continuer à l'aimer ... Et s'il me trahissait à nouveau ?»

« Et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera ! Je pense qu'il t'aime toujours et qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te récupérer. »

« Oui ! Ca, il me l'a dit aussi ! » Dit-elle en soupirant tristement.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de Severus. Aucune solution ne se profilait à l'horizon. Ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le temps résoudrait certainement les choses. Mais cette discussion fit le plus grand bien à Cassandra. Et épuisée elle alla se coucher.

Remus quant à lui fit apparaître un lit d'une personne et se coucha. Il était heureux de pouvoir la soutenir. Il espérait que même dans l'éventualité où elle se remettait avec lui, il ne la décevrait pas à nouveau.

Car il le savait, ce sentiment toujours présent allait s'épanouir. Et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ni Cassandra, ni Valandra n'auraient à souffrir de cela. Car si c'était le cas, Severus allait le payer très cher ! Il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous aimez ou alors cette fic est vraiment nul? ^<strong>


	9. Tensions matinales

Chapitre 9 : Tensions matinales

* * *

><p>Cassandra se réveilla en sursaut. De quoi avait-elle bien pu rêver pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil ? Elle avait à présent une folle envie d'éclater en sanglots. Puis, elle se souvint. Elle avait rêvé de Severus. Il la serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement. Comme autrefois. Mais que lui prenait-il ?<p>

Elle se tint la tête dans ses mains et avait envie d'éclater en sanglot. Mais son frère se reposait à côté et elle n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter. Si seulement, il pouvait rester auprès d'elle. Elle se sentirait tellement mieux ! Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien que même la présence de son frère ne pourrait pas changer la teneur de ses sentiments pour Severus.

Si celui-ci se rendait compte de cela, elle serait bien embêtée ! Elle savait qu'il était un excellent occlumens et qu'il n'aurait pas très difficile à comprendre qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire face à cet amour qu'elle s'interdisait formellement ? Elle pleura doucement.

Quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était sans aucun doute son frère. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et dit :

« Entre Remus ! » Il avait revêtu sa robe de sorcier rapidement et semblait inquiet pour elle. Il lui dit en s'approchant d'elle :

« Cassy, tu vas bien ? »

Cassandra avait encore les yeux rougis et avait encore envie d'éclater en sanglots, Remus le sentait. Elle répondit de l'air le plus naturellement possible :

« Mais je vais bien Remus ! »

Remus s'était approché de son lit et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux :

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Je vois encore tes yeux rougis et tu me fais croire que tout va pour le mieux ! Allons ! Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » Il en connaissait très bien la réponse. Mais il préférait s'en assurer.

« A ton avis Remus ? Quel est le crétin que j'ai décidé d'aimer, que tout le monde m'a déconseillé d'aimer et que malgré tout je continue d'aimer ? J'ai bien peur qu'il s'en rende compte ! Après tout, c'est un excellent occlumens et il pourra lire facilement mes pensées ! Et ce qui me fait peur, c'est sa réaction s'il s'en rend compte ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire contre cette éventualité ? »

Elle se releva, se blottit dans les bras de son frère et pleura doucement. Remus la serra doucement et lui dit :

« Dans l'éventualité où Rogue te causerait des ennuis, tu m'envoie un hibou et je viendrai de suite ! Mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il te causera le moindre problème ! Et puis, ne l'oublie pas , toi aussi, tu excelle dans cette branche et tu sauras très bien lui résister ! »

« Je l'espère Remus ! Répondit-elle désespérée, Plus, je le vois, plus j'ai l'impression que les barrières que je m'étais construites baissent ! Comment vais-je pouvoir faire Remus ? J'aimerais tellement que tu restes à Poudlard ... »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester au collège, Cassy ! Répondit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras, Vu ma condition, je ne veux mettre en danger personne ! »

« Je connais ton avis sur la question Remus ! Mais je suis certaine que tu ferais un excellent professeur ! »

A chaque fois que son frère était avec elle, elle avait eu tendance à se sentir en sécurité avec lui et elle savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et quand il s'en irait, que ferait-elle ? Elle savait que Severus serait là à lui pendre aux basques et qu'il trouverait tous les prétextes possibles pour croiser sa route.

Mais elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter ! C'était une chose qui était plus que certaine ! Et de plus, elle construirait de nouvelles barrières mentales afin qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour lui.

Puis, elle s'enleva de ses bras et lui dit en passant la robe de chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit :

« Je pense qu'il est temps de se lever ! »

« Oui ! En effet ! Répondit t-il, Et après le petit déjeuner, je m'en irai ! Sinon, Valandra va se poser des questions sur mon absence ! »

Cassandra s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle dit :

« Tu ne lui dira rien de ce qu'il se passe ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit :  
>« Je te l'ai promis. Et je tiens à tenir ma promesse petite sœur ! » Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et elle s'en alla dans la salle de bain. La douche qu'elle prit lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand elle fut habillée et préparée, elle en sortit.<p>

Ce fut au tour de Remus de prendre sa douche. Elle l'attendit et quand il fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent dans la grande salle où les autres professeurs étaient présents et réservèrent à Remus un accueil chaleureux. Ils avaient même ajoutés une chaise à la table et elle s'installa juste à côté de lui. De l'autre côté, Albus y était.

Tous sauf Severus qui salua Remus froidement. Ce qu'il répondit par un salut tout aussi froid.

Cassandra quant à elle lui octroya un bonjour glacial. Elle n'avait pas toujours accepté l'accueil que Severus avait accordé à Remus la veille.

Severus quant à lui, avait décidé de nier sa froideur et lui dit bonjour un peu plus chaleureux. Puis, il alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. Elle discutait tranquillement avec son frère et les autres professeurs, ignorant Severus qui restait silencieux.

Se trouver à la table de Lupin lui était suffisamment pénible sans qu'il en rajoute d'avantage.

La veille, il avait eu des remontrances de la part d'Albus, qui lui avait dit que si il espérait récupérer Cassandra comme ça, il se trompait, il ne voulait pas en ajouter à la tension aisément palpable qu'on pouvait ressentir actuellement. Mais les autres professeurs firent comme si de rien n'était et bavardèrent gaiement avec Cassandra et Remus et se remémoraient des anecdotes sur les nombreuses bêtises qu'avait pu commettre Lupin et ses amis.

Severus faisait des efforts surhumains pour se taire. Parler du passé lui remémorait d'autres souvenirs plus agréables avec Cassandra. Et parler de Potter, Sirius et sa petite bande lui déplaisait à souhait. Mais il avait promis à Albus de se taire et il tenait à respecter la parole qu'il avait conclu avec son directeur et ami.

Les autres professeurs partirent à tour de rôles. Il ne restait plus qu'Albus, Cassandra, Remus et Rogue.

Après son repas, Remus se leva et dit :

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous Professeur Dumbledore, loin de moi cette idée, mais je vais prendre congé de vous ! On m'attend chez moi ! Encore merci pour votre accueil ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Cette fois, c'en était de trop, Severus ne pouvait plus se taire. Il savait la personne qui l'attendait ! Et c'était Valandra sa fille ! Il serra les dents et attendrait que Cassandra et Remus se dirigent vers la sortie pour vider son sac.

« Moi aussi Remus, dit Dumbledore qui semblait avoir remarqué l'air agacé de Severus mais qui avait préféré se taire, Pour l'heure, moi aussi, je vais m'en aller ! Merci de votre visite et à très bientôt, j'espère ! » Et il s'en alla, suivi de Cassandra et Remus qui partirent de leur côté.

Rogue les suivait de près. Cassandra s'en rendant compte lui demanda froidement :

Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Tu as un problème ? »

Severus se dirigea vers Remus et dit d'un ton cassant en frôlant intentionnellement Cassandra :

« Le problème, c'est ton frère Cassandra ! Il parla plus à l'adresse de Lupin) Et pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir Lupin ! » Il avait le doigt pointé sur son ventre à présent et lui dit :

« Et je te préviens, si tu fais le moindre mal à ma fille, tu es un loup-garou mort ! » Il avait pris un air dédaigneux.

Remus lui répondit alors sur le même ton froid :

« Ce n'est pas ton rôle de me mettre en garde Rogue ! Mais le mien ! J'ai déjà averti ma sœur que si tu lui causais le moindre ennui, qu'elle m'envoie un hibou pour que je te fasse regretter ton acte ! Il en est de même pour ma filleule ! »

De peur que les choses ne s'enveniment, Cassandra prit la main de son frère et lui proposa de s'en aller, ce qu'il fit. Cassandra lui lança un regard furieux. Pour toutes réponses, il s'en alla avec un mouvement de cape qui lui était familier.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aire de transplanage. Quand ils furent arrivés, Remus lui dit en la serrant dans ses bras :

« Il est l'heure de m'en aller ! Fais bien attention à toi Cassy ! Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! »

« Merci Remus d'être venu me voir ! Et surtout d'être aussi attentionné à mon égard ! »

Remus déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et lui dit :

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : Si il te cause le moindre soucis, tu m'appelle d'accord ? »  
>« Oui Remus, Répondit-elle en lui souriant tristement, Tu diras à Valandra que je l'embrasse très fort ok ? »<p>

« Ce sera fait ! A bientôt et courage ! »

Et il disparût.

Cassandra se dirigea tristement vers le collège où le travail de la préparation de la rentrée des classes l'attendait.

Elle serait tellement occupée qu'elle oublierait Severus l'espace d'un instant, car elle savait qu'il tenterait tout pour lire dans son esprit par l'occlumentie et elle avait l'intention de renforcer sa barrière mentale.


End file.
